Arrow Of Love
by Starlit Purple
Summary: Andros learns the true meaning of Valentine's Day, and he and Zhane make sure Ashley isn't disappointed.


Author Note/Disclaimer: This is one of five ficlets I wrote this past week for a personal challenge in which I asked my friends list(s) on Livejournal and Dreamwidth for prompts. This is my response to lilyleia78's request. Happy Valentine's Day! Saban owns the Power Rangers._  
_

Arrow Of Love  
by Starlit Purple

"What do you mean it's a bad gift? I thought you give these to the person you love."

Zhane was nearly in stitches at the very real arrow he and Ashley had found in Andros's room. "I think you misunderstood the story Andros."

"Aww, but it's sweet, in a way," Ashley put in as Andros sighed. "At least you got it for the right reasons."

"Or the wrong ones, you mean?"

"No," she smiled at him. "If you wanted to give me an arrow to signify that you love me, it would mean as much as anything else, because you gave it to me. The cupid and his arrows are just a symbol. The gist of the story is that Cupid's arrows can make people fall in love. Sometimes it's the first person they see after they've been 'shot', and sometimes it intensifies their love for someone they care about."

Andros was frowning at her. "Why would something that forces people love each other be a symbol of a day to celebrate love? I wouldn't want to celebrate being forced to love someone."

Ashley laughed. "Actually, I've never thought about that before. It does sound pretty bad doesn't it?"

Andros nodded silently, while Zhane stood, handing the arrow back to Andros and clapping him on the shoulder. "This is just further proof that Earth is weird. I'm still confused about Groundhog Day, or whatever it was called, and that day coming up where you're supposed to wear green."

"St. Patrick's Day?" Ashley asked.

"That one!" Zhane exclaimed, looking at her. "I don't even think I have anything green I could wear if I wanted to.

"I'm sure Carlos still has some green things he'd let you borrow, but we won't pinch you if you don't want to participate."

"I may take him up on that," Zhane smiled, then looked back down at Andros. "So, Valentine's Day. Weapons? ...Not exactly the thing to give someone. You give them flowers, or chocolates, or stuffed animals. Sweet things."

Ashley looked amused when he glanced over at her, and he shrugged. "TJ gave me some pointers."

"It's not about the gift, it's about the meaning behind it. You don't have to give me anything, just knowing that you love me—love us," she amended, smiling at Zhane, "is enough."

* * *

Ashley wasn't surprised when, on Valentine's Day, she received a box of chocolates, a yellow rose, and red and white kissing bears (dressed in silver, of course).

Both the guys had been incredibly sweet to her all day: she woke up to breakfast in bed—an interesting feat, since she was normally up before they were; walked her to class; and met her for lunch. She hadn't expected anything more, but evening came and Zhane took them all to dinner.

After a long walk, they'd ended up back on the Megaship, a small tub of ice cream Ashley snagged from home in tow.

Now Ashley was curled up on her side, with her head in Andros's lap, watching him play with the kissing bears. Zhane was beside Andros, watching silently while he ate the last of the ice cream.

She smiled when he offered the last spoon full to Andros, who obligingly let Zhane feed him. There was a little ice cream on the corner of his mouth when Zhane pulled away.

"Missed a spot," Zhane whispered, kissing him before he could wipe it away.

Ashley giggled at the smile that lit Andros's face under the press of Zhane's lips. She was so glad that they had both let her in, let her see them both this way. Their trust and openness around her was so touching and sweet and she couldn't think of anything better than to see them in love and loving her.

Zhane's lips on hers made her giggle even harder. "I didn't have any ice cream."

"No, but I did! That's reason enough to kiss you," Zhane informed her, kissing her once more.

She sat up then, once she got control of her giggling, and looked at them both. She sighed, smiling and shaking her head. "I don't know how to thank you for today. This has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"So, we did good then?" Zhane asked. "You sure you don't want that arrow?"

Andros shoved him playfully, and looked at Ashley. His face was a little flushed when he smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ash."

She leaned over and pulled them both into a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered.


End file.
